This protocol was performed to determine the effect of tegretol on lipoprotein metabolism. More specifically, in the past investigators have shown that tegretol may increase HDL-cholesterol and/or LDL-cholesterol. For this study, we measured serum lipoproteins before and 3 months after starting tegretol. The patient population chosen was children between the age of two and ten with a newly diagnosed seizure disorder who would be treated with tegretol.